


LUST

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lussuria cerca di porgere i suoi omaggi al suo boss nel modo che più conosce: seducendolo.





	LUST

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al 11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Lussuria/Xanxus C'era un motivo se lo chiamavano 'Lussuria'.

LUST

Una mela dalla buccia rosso sangue, mangiata in un angolo, rotolò ai piedi di Xanxus.

Lussuria piegò di lato il capo, illuminato dalle luci degli schermi dei computer impostati su un effetto soft aranciato. Fece ondeggiare il lungo ciuffo verde, metà della sua testa era rasata e al centro del capo aveva una cresta vermiglia. Mordicchiò la stanghetta degli occhiali da sole, sporgendo le labbra coperte dal rossetto.

Indossava semplicemente un corpetto, la parte inferiore del corpo rasata e scoperta. Tra le braccia teneva un serpente, che faceva saettare la lingua biforcuta.

Il serpente scivolò lungo le spalle ossute e scese lungo la sua schiena, fino ad arrivare sul pavimento, allontanandosi.

Xanxus raccolse la mela, guardò il serpente e inarcò un sopracciglio alzando lo sguardo su Lussuria.

"Cosa cazzo stai facendo?" sbottò.

Avanzò, guardò alle proprie spalle.

"Sigilla la _cazzo_ di porta, se Belphegor ti vede e ti pugnala poi devo sentirti io!".

Lussuria premette un pulsante e la porta metallica si sigillò.

"In realtà è in gita con la scuola, torneranno domani dal campeggio. Fanno così i giapponesi" disse. Gli fece l'occhiolino, aveva le ciglia allungate dal mascara.

Lo raggiunse e gli diede le spalle.

"Vuoi aiutarmi con le stringhe? Sono così strette".

Xanxus grugnì, passò le dita contro le stringhe del corpetto, ne slacciò una e sporse il capo di lato.

"Che ti sei messo in testa, ah?".

"Sono la vostra 'Lussuria'. C'è un motivo se mi ci chiamano" sussurrò roco Lussuria.

Alzò la gamba e si passò la mano dalle lunghe unghie laccate sulla pelle liscia.

"Condivideremo la stessa bramosia, Boss? Tu che sei signore dei Varia e dei peccati?" domandò.

Xanxus gli strappò i lacci del corpetto con un movimento secco, lo afferrò per una natica e lo fece voltare.

"Ti chiamano 'Lussuria' per le tue perversioni, e perché non comprendono il fuoco passionale dell'ira" sibilò.

Gli carezzò il sedere, scese lungo le cosce.

"Quale di quelle perversioni vuoi insegnarmi? Sai che mi piace macchiarmi con il tuo peccato" disse, il tono basso e roco.

Lussuria rise e si sfilò il corpetto, lasciandolo cadere a terra. Gli sfuggì dalle mani, schioccandogli baci a distanza.

"Spogliatevi lentamente, mio signore" sussurrò. Afferrò un drappo di pizzo nero, con disegni di fiori e se lo passò sulle labbra. Se lo mise in bocca e lo succhiò, inumidendolo di saliva e lo utilizzò per bendarsi gli occhi.

< La trama non è fitta, ci vedo ugualmente un po' > pensò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio.

"'Mio signore'? Fa parte dei tuoi giochini?" chiese.

Lasciò cadere la casacca in terra, passò le mani sulla camicia.

"Con quell'affare sugli occhi non puoi sapere se mi spoglio lentamente o meno" protestò.

"Oh, invece sì. Master, dominatore, padrone, signore, boss, re, sovrano e alpha. Mille nomi, una sola forza, mio cielo" disse Lussuria con voce roca. Da una cesta colma di altre mele rosse, in cui erano incisi dei cuori, afferrò un frustino di pelle. Sul manico aveva delle alucce nere, di finte piume. Lo porse a Xanxus, mimando un altro bacio.

Xanxus storse le labbra, afferrando il frustino con due dita.

"Queste stronzate da lecchini non fanno per me, Lussuria" borbottò.

Si schioccò il frustino sulla mano.

< Non fa troppo male, basta che io sia delicato. Lussuria deve sfogare il suo peccato tanto quanto io lascio esplodere la mia ira > ragionò.

Slacciò lentamente i bottoni della camicia bianca larga.

"Se proprio devi chiamarmi in modo strano, usane uno che pensi davvero".

"Lasciatemi giocare per una volta" piagnucolò Lussuria.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, vi si passò l’indice di sopra e si piegò in avanti, allungando una gamba dietro di sé. Gli passò la lacrima sulle labbra, facendogli sentire sapore di sale. Ridacchiò e balzò all’indietro, raggiunse un peluche a forma di orsacchiotto in cui erano conficcati degli spilli. Ne prese uno rosso, con un cuore formato da ghirigori sulla sommità e si punse la sommità dell’indice, si passò il sangue sul petto ignudo, dando vita a dei cuori intorno ai capezzoli.

"Gustatevi questa visita nella mia galleria della passione".

Xanxus si leccò le labbra sentendo salato, osservò Lussuria passarsi l'indice insanguinato sul petto e si tolse la camicia.

"Ti lascerò giocare fin tanto che mi divertirò anch'io" disse, duro.

Strinse le labbra, fece un passo avanti.

"Va bene, mia Lussuria. Se vuoi mostrarmi il perché del tuo nome, sarò il tuo Re per una notte", aggiunse, più dolce.

Prese una sedia, se la avvicinò e si sedette, iniziando a slacciare uno stivale.

< Queste cose mi piacciono più di quanto voglio ammettere, ma devo prima di tutto pensare a Lussuria, e a non farlo esagerare > pensò.

Lussuria si posò l’indice sulla punta della lingua, lo mosse e lo uscì umido di saliva dalla bocca, poggiandoselo su una natica.

“B-R-U-C-I-A” cantilenò. 

< Per quanto io possa fare, anelare e correre verso di lui, non lo raggiungerò mai. Eppure è lui che scende e si abbassa al mio livello. Riesce a restare superiore pure sguazzando in questo fango che è il mondo dei comuni mortali > pensò. Si voltò, alzò una gamba e gliel’appoggiò sulla spalla.

Si piegò in avanti e passò la lingua sul bordo della sedia, guardandolo Xanxus con gli occhi liquidi.

Xanxus gli carezzò la gamba liscia, sfilò lo stivale e guardò la benda che Lussuria portava, riuscendo a intravedere le iridi liquide.

"Giuro che non riesco a seguire i tuoi fetish" borbottò.

Si sporse e passò il frustino sulla natica di Lussuria, diede un colpetto e lo guardò.

"Oh Boss, io vivo di morte. Siate la mia vita" disse Lussuria, rabbrividendo di piacere allo schioccare del frustino.

Xanxus gli diede un altro colpetto, leggeri brividi di eccitazione gli coprivano le braccia.

"Lussuria" chiamò, roco.

Prese un respiro, gli afferrò il volto e lo baciò con foga.

< Mi sfiora e non mi tocca, mi idolatra e gioca con me, mi brama e si allontana. Non capisco mai cosa fa o cosa vuole, se devo resistergli o posso cedergli, fin dove spingermi per non ferirlo e non ferirmi > pensò.

Si scostò, prese la mela che aveva poggiato di fianco a sé e vi sfiorò le labbra di Lussuria.

"Il peccato di chi desidera un'emozione sempre più forte della precedente. Io porto solo un freddo così intenso da bruciare. Non chiedermi vita che non posso darti".

Lussuria gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sfiorò la fronte con la propria.

"Allora fatemi vostro, in modo che quel fuoco possa sembrarmi vita" implorò.

Xanxus emise un basso sospiro roco, lasciò cadere il frustino e sfilò con gentilezza la benda a Lussuria.

"Cosa vuoi da me, Lussuria? Cosa ti spinge a cercare di farti dominare e sottomettere, e allo stesso tempo a essere così lontano?".

Gli prese le gambe e se le mie alla vita, lo attirò seduto su di sé.

"Perché hai bisogno di dimostrare che mi appartieni in modo così plateale, quando è ovvio ogni giorno?".

Lussuria piegò le labbra in un sorriso e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

"Voglio essere accettato da voi, mio cielo. Godermi le vostre attenzioni" sussurrò lascivo. Fece fremere le sopracciglia e lo baciò con foga.

Lasciò colare un rivolo di saliva dalle sue labbra, facendolo scivolare tra le loro bocche unite.

Xanxus aggrottò la fronte, lo strinse con forza contro il proprio petto nudo ricambiando il bacio.

< I miei Varia sembrano voler dimostrare a chissà chi di conoscere il loro vero posto nel mondo, ma che senso ha, se non è quello il posto che io ho scelto per loro? > si chiese.

Si staccò da Lussuria, slacciò i pantaloni e gli strinse le natiche.

"Non ti ho mai rifiutato, feccia, e non ho intenzione di farlo. Sei il mio dannato sole, e il mio fottutissimo migliore amico" borbottò.

Gli carezzò le gambe, gli sfiorò le labbra con un dito.

"Non hai bisogno di stupidi giochi o dannati nomignoli, quel posto è già tuo, e se proverò a togliertelo dovrai prendermi a calci" aggiunse.

Sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori, avvolse Lussuria tra le braccia.

"Il sole, d'inverno, è così raro e prezioso che perfino il cielo non può evitare di notarlo" mormorò, con tono caldo e roco.

Lussuria lo aiutò a penetrarlo ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, ansimando.

"Se oserai seguirmi nel girone dei Lussuriosi, la mia ginocchiera d'argento si abbatterà sui tuoi denti, boss" esalò, tra i gemiti e i mugolii di piacere.

Xanxus rise roco, gli strinse le natiche e mosse il bacino a ritmo, ansimando piano.

"Oh, Lussuria, tu non sai niente della passione bruciante che posso provare" mormorò, roco.

Gli strinse le natiche, allargandogliele per muoversi meglio.

"Ma hai ragione. Se mai sarò così debole da cedere a questi giochi, voglio che il mio migliore amico mi pesti per bene" sussurrò.

Prese a baciarlo e leccarlo sul petto, muovendosi con sempre più foga.

Lussuria si concentrò sui movimenti sempre più bruschi e forti dell'altro e, arcuandosi all'indietro, venne.

< Avrei ancora molto altro da fargli vedere, ma lo conserverò per la prossima volta > pensò.

Xanxus gli afferrò la cresta di capelli, gli tirò il capo verso il basso e lo baciò con foga, continuò a spingere fino a venire e si scostò, un rivolo di saliva univa le loro labbra. Carezzò i fianchi di Lussuria, lo abbracciò e lo strinse al petto.

"Il mio splendido pavone" sussurrò.

Lussuria scivolò fuori da lui.

"Vostro, Boss dei Varia" esalò.

 


End file.
